


Trouble

by busanbread_13



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Delinquent Ken, KENKEN, Kentell boyfriends uwu, M/M, Straight-A student Stell, Teytey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanbread_13/pseuds/busanbread_13
Summary: Stell was about to pick up the can of soda when he felt himself being pulled. His breath was knocked out of him when his back came in contact with the wall. He heard a slapping sound and a veiny hand landed on the wall just beside his right ear. There stood in front of him was no other than Ken Suson himself.-----Kentell's kabedon moment during Ken's birthday live lives in my mind rent-free :>
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the kids out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+kids+out+there).



> Hi! I'm back with another short kentell fic :))) Let's just say I was really inspired by Kentell's Kabedon moment yesterday during Ken's birthday live, so here it is! I wasn't able to proofread this well because I was in a hurry. I felt so giddy about Kentell I feel like my heart will explode any second while writing this.
> 
> Again, this is purely fictional. I am in no way affiliated with SB19 and its company, ShowBT Phil.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stell was running. He was breathing heavily because he was running away from _him._ He only wanted one peaceful day in school! Just one day!

For the past few days, he was restless. He couldn't even walk in school without seeing _him_ , without _him_ invading his own personal space. Ken Suson had decided to make his life a living hell when he chose to profess his love for him that one fateful day.

**

_Stell was walking along the school hallway when he saw Ken Suson, the most popular delinquent in school, being surrounded by a group of people. It's a typical scenario actually. Almost every day, Ken fights with at least one person in school. This may be the luckiest day for him though. A group of people finally stood up and confronted him. Stell thought that it was unfair though. One against five? That’s not fair. If you really want to get even with someone, you should do it in the justest way._

_Stell didn't know what happened to him but that day, he was feeling extra nosy. So he decided to get near the little commotion and maybe, just maybe, he could see for himself._

_He was closing the gap between himself and the group when he heard one of the guys talk._

_"What do you mean you like Stell?"_

_Stell froze at that. Stell? It's his name, right?_

_"You mean you have a crush on the school's director's son? The straight-A student?" The guy continued asking._

_Ken wasn't saying anything but Stell saw him nodding while smirking at the guy._

_The guy was clearly bemused at how Ken responded._

_"Bold of you to assume he would even bat an eyelash at you."_ The guy challenged him.

_Oh wow! Stell didn't really like it when people would assume things about him. Sure, he always had turned people down whenever they confessed to him but he had his own reasons! The audacity of this guy to talk about him when he didn't even know him personally._

_Stell was about to make his way towards the group when Ken talked._

_“I think we have to see that for ourselves. Shall we?”_

_That’s when he realized that Ken was already staring at him. Oh, no! He got himself in trouble. Ken Suson was a living example of trouble. The epitome of troubles. Nothing good would come out from all of this._ _The other guys still hadn’t seen him. Maybe it was still possible to flee this place. Stell was about to get himself out of the scene when Ken shouted at him._

_“Stell! I like you. Let’s date!” Ken reached him, smiling widely at him._

_Stell choked at his own spit. The audacity of that guy to ask him out in front of his schoolmates. Well sure maybe he was a little bit worried earlier, but now? No way! He just threw away that tiny bit of worry he felt earlier._

_He was about to answer Ken when he beat him to it._

_“Silence means yes. Now, we’re dating.”_

_He felt Ken’s hand reached for his own and in just a few seconds, they were running away from them._

_***_

Stell shook his head at the memory. A shudder ran through his body. He couldn’t believe he assumed that he would say yes. News had traveled fast and now, the whole school was talking about them and how they were “dating”. It’s a matter of time actually that his father would know about this. Stell didn’t even want to think about how his father would react because he was a hundred percent certain his father would be furious. 

All of these were making Stell so stressed these past few days. But what’s making him more stressed was the fact that during the few days after Ken announced that they were “dating”, the latter was always following him. He would always wait for him outside his classroom every after class. He would also eat with him during breaks and lunch. Not to mention, every morning, Stell would find a bottle of strawberry milk on his desk. He didn’t even know how Ken found out about his love for strawberry. Stell was feeling so stressed because during those few days, the way he viewed Ken before as being the school’s delinquent, was actually, slowly changing. 

Ken Suson was actually sweet. He was really caring. He always goofed around whenever they were together. And _fuck,_ whenever he smiled? Stell would always find himself smiling back at him. He didn’t even know Ken was capable of smiling like that. It made his heart beat fast every time Ken would bless him with his smile. _Bless?_ Oh my gosh! He couldn’t believe he just used that word to describe Ken’s smile.

Stell was so distressed that he pulled his hair so hard it hurt him. He was exhausted because he was feeling things he didn’t ever felt before. He was so overwhelmed with feelings that he just wanted to explode right at this moment. 

He saw a can of soda littering around the hallway. _Stupid people! Can’t even throw away their trash._ Stell was about to pick up the can of soda when he felt himself being pulled. His breath was knocked out of him when his back came in contact with the wall. He heard a slapping sound and a veiny hand landed on the wall just beside his right ear. There stood in front of him was no other than Ken Suson himself.

Stell gulped. He was becoming nervous every second. Ken was looking at him like he was some kind of cat. Not to mention it seemed like he was being cornered. He quickly scanned the place and he gulped again because they were the only ones in that place. Stell was definitely in trouble.

“Why are you running away from me?” Ken asked him, eyes turning into slits.

Stell was taller by a few inches than Ken but at that time he felt really small under the latter’s gaze.

“People might see us together,” Stell replied.

“So what? We’re dating! Of course, we’ll be seen together.” Ken answered, confusion written on his face.

Stell opened his mouth at that. He thought Ken only did that because he wanted to run away from the guys that were cornering him back then.

“What? I thought this is not serious.” It was his turn to furrow his eyebrows.

Something’s not adding up. He was so confused. He was so sure Ken was just toying with him.

“Can I kiss you?” Ken asked him.

Stell’s mouth opened at that. _Did he hear him, right? What was he thinking?_ He felt his heart beat faster. He was about to ask what he meant by that when Ken suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips.

“Like that.” Ken said after, smirking at him.

Stell felt his face heat up. He was surely red, his heart thrumming wildly inside his chest. He found himself touching his lips. _Ken just kissed him! On the lips! Inside the school premises!_ Stell felt himself becoming nervous at the possibility of other people seeing them in this position.

“Why did you do that?” He asked him.

“You think this is not serious. Now, it’s serious.” Ken said nonchalantly.

“Ken, if you think you can play with my feelings---”

“Who said anything about playing with your feelings?” Ken asked him.

Stell was planning to ask him to elaborate when he felt Ken kissed him again. It was a lingering kiss this time. Stell closed his eyes at that. Ken’s lips felt so soft against his and he was afraid he was liking it.

“I like you, Stell.”

He slowly opened his eyes at that.

“I really want to date you. For real.” Ken rubbed his neck using his free hand. “I’ve been crushing on you for so long, you don’t have any idea.” He smiled, shyly. “Sorry. I was only able to confess to you at the most… unusual situation. But I think it's actually a good thing because I was able to talk to you.” He softly laughed which made Stell’s heart jump a little bit. Or maybe a lot. Ken then straightened up, putting his other hand beside Stell’s right ear. Now Stell felt like he was being caged. But it was making him excited.

“So, yeah. I like you and I want to date you. Go out with me, please.” Ken told him softly, voice only a little bit above a whisper. Stell felt like it was a little secret, just between the two of them.

Stell blinked at him again. He was really slow to process whatever’s happening. First, Ken just confessed to him. Second, he kissed him, not only once but twice. Third, they were still in school and someone might actually see them. And fourth, he couldn’t believe he liked every second of whatever happened just a while ago.

He didn’t know what happened but he just found himself nodding at Ken. The latter smiled at that, his face coming closer to Stell’s. He closed his eyes, anticipating Ken’s lips to touch his. And when they did, his knees felt weak. His lips were so soft and Stell thought that he was getting addicted. He didn’t know how he got the courage to move his lips against Ken’s but he felt himself getting crazy, slowly losing control. Ken returned the kiss for a little while before gently removing his lips away from the older’s. Stell felt their foreheads touch and when he opened his eyes, he saw Ken smiling while his eyes were closed.

“As much as I want to kiss you right now, I don’t want to lose control. We can do it some other time... and maybe in another place.” Ken opened his eyes and smiled at him widely.

Stell felt his cheeks burn at what Ken was insinuating. But the burning sensation traveled all throughout his body.

He felt Ken reach for his right hand before intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go home now. How about we meet tomorrow? First real date? Meet me at the cafe across the campus at 2 pm, okay?” Ken stared at him, hope evident in his tone. Stell didn’t know if his mind was really working right now but he once again found himself nodding at what the younger said.

“Yes!” Ken shouted as if he just won the lottery. He gently pulled Stell towards him and started to walk away, smiling. "Now, let’s go home. For real.”

Stell let himself be pulled. He let himself walk with Ken. He just agreed to date the most popular delinquent in school. Stell smiled at the thought. This is gonna be trouble. But for the first time ever, Stell didn't really care.

  
  



	2. A Decade Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenken meets the boy with a blinding smile and a mole on the right side of his face. And oh, it's the same boy with an undying love for strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with Chapter 2 of Trouble! I wasn't really planning on doing a chapter for Ken's POV but here it is! I just want to let you have a background of how Ken has been crushing on Stell for /so/ long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is dedicated to Tine :))) Mwaaah
> 
> See notes at the end.
> 
> (Expect grammatical errors. Im kinda sleepy when I wrote this.)

Ken woke up with a feeling of pain in his body. He faced his body towards the left in an attempt to stop his clock from being so loud but lo and behold! The pain seemed to multiply ten times more than what he felt earlier. He groaned, his side burning. Oh right, that’s when he remembered. He had a fight yesterday with the thugs. Not that there was a day where he didn’t fight anyone at all. Still, that didn’t mean their punches were not painful. Also, that didn’t mean he would stop fighting anyone.

He peeled the comforter away from his body, his sleepy body making its way in front of the mirror. He checked his face first if there were any bruises or wounds. Just a little scratch on his left cheek. He heaved a sigh. It’s a good thing there weren’t any serious bruises and wounds. Ken would fight a lot but that didn’t mean he would allow his face --- his beautiful face --- to be ruined. In reality, he loved his face a lot. It’s an asset actually. He knew despite his rough behavior, people loved his face. It’s one of the few things he loved about himself actually. And what do we do with the things we love? We take care of them.

Pulling his shirt up to look at his torso, his eyes met with purple. Bruises were scattered across his skin. If Ken were a different person, he would definitely think of these bruises as paintings on a canvas that was his skin. But no, Ken was just a simple man. Those bruises meant he was hurt. 

He touched the one on his left side, just a few centimeters below his left pec, and immediately regretted it after. That hurt a lot. He sighed for the second time, for a different reason now. Ken didn’t know how many punches his body could take anymore. He just wanted to feel _numb_. 

Ken sighed once more. He had to take care of his bruises real quick or else it would stay there on his body for a long time. He went back to his bed and looked at the mess. Contemplating if he would arrange his bed, he decided not to because one, he was lazy and two, he might already be late for school. Ken might be a delinquent but he didn’t want to be late in school knowing he would be getting an earful from his parents. 

His parents. His parents who were never at home, who never seemed to care about him. Ken rolled his eyes at that. As if thinking about his parents would make them pay more attention to him. He sighed and went to his bathroom to “fix” himself up and get ready for school.

***

He was in front of the school building. The other students seemed to be running, walking fast hoping to reach their classrooms just before the bell rings. Ken smirked at them. They looked like chickens who were running inside a pen. While almost everyone was frantically running towards the entrance, Ken imagined himself walking on the moon. He just wanted to be _different_. After all, he always stood out like a sore thumb since he was no other than Ken Suson, the school's delinquent. Might as well lived up to his name.

***

Entering the classroom, everyone was already seated. The teacher was writing something on the board. _Meaningless scribbles, empty strokes,_ Ken thought. No one even dared to bat an eyelash at him. Because for them, it's a usual day in school. It was a natural scene. No one dared to tell him off because after all his parents contributed a lot to this school. No one paid attention.

No one. 

Except him.

Stell Ajero. The school director's son. Straight-A student. 

And Ken's long-time crush. And when he said it's a long time, Ken would say (not that he was exaggerating) something along the lines of primordial. 

Because for Ken, that one fateful day still felt like it was only yesterday. Because for him, he remembered every single second of their first meeting by heart. The day when he first laid eyes on the angel himself.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_10 Years ago_

_Ken never wanted to play. He never wanted to socialize with other children. They're just there because they wanted something from him. Why? Because they knew his parents were rich._

_As much as little Ken didn't want to, his parents forced him to. Saying that he needed to make friends and that friends would make him happy. His young brain couldn't even understand what it meant to be happy. But still, he tried. After all, he's a good boy who listened to his parents._

_Ken shouldn't have listened to his parents._

_He roamed his eyes on the familiar playground. Everything was familiar, the faces of the children, their parents, the swing next to the seesaw. Even that one enormous mango tree in the middle.. They're all familiar for Ken. But Ken knew deep in his rather young mind that all the people out there were not familiar with him. Not that he was truly remarkable as a kid._

_He was alone. Always with his favorite toy car. He would play with his toy for the whole afternoon till the sun sets. Until his nanny would call him back to go home._

_It's not as if Ken didn't try. Heck, he was enthusiastic the first time he came here. He already pictured out having lots of friends. He even brought lots of his toys, thinking that he would let the other children borrow it from him._

_They were good. A lot of them befriended Ken. He was happy. He liked the attention. But then one day, he didn’t._

_It was a fine afternoon back then. They got tired from playing for a long time so they decided to have some break. Ken didn't know why but he felt thirsty that time so he asked his nanny to give him money, convincing her that he was a grown boy so he was capable of buying himself some drinks. With his nanny’s money, of course._

_He jiggled the coins inside his pocket, happily skipping towards the little shop across the playground. However, Ken stopped in his tracks. He saw Tony, Aya, and Rick with their moms. Ken liked the three of them. For him, they were really cool and kind. They made him happy. Of course Ken wasn't aware. He just wanted to have fun and make some friends. But what he heard after, hurt him. After all, he was just a kid._

_"Are you sure you're friends with Ken?" Ken heard Tony's mom asked the three of them._

_"Yes, Mama." Tony answered._

_"Good! Just make sure to treat him well, okay?" It was Aya's mother who's speaking now._

_"Why do we have to be friends with him, Mom?" Rick asked his mother. "He wasn't even cool. My toy car is far better than his!" Rick continued exclaiming. "He always goes here looking like he owns this playground. Why? Because he has a lot of toys? They're not even good! They're ugly!"_

_Rick's mother shushed him. "Son, calm down, okay? We have to be good to him because his father owns a big company. They're rich, son! And you know we have to be friends with rich people." Rick's mother carefully explained._

_"Yes. They might be able to give us money. And then we'll get you the latest and coolest toys. Or buy you your favorite food. You want that, right?" Aya's mom asked the three children._

_All three of them nodded their head rigorously, eyes sparkling at the mere mention of buying more toys and food._

_"Now go play with him. I know it's only a matter of time before his parents will come here. Be good to him, okay?"_

_All three of them nodded and said yes._

_Ken was hurt. He just wanted to be friends with them. He never knew they only wanted to play with him because they were rich. At such a young age, he knew about the real colors of people around him. Too much for such a young kid, in all actuality._

_Turning on his heels to go back to his nanny, Ken sniffed and wiped away the tears from his eyes._

_After that encounter, Ken didn’t go back to the playground for weeks. He let himself be alone. Not until his parents nagged him again to go to the playground to meet some friends. Ken hated it when they nagged him, so he started going to the playground once again just to free himself from his parents’ nagging._

_He sighed, remembering that day. Tony, Aya, and Rick welcomed him when he came back. But he pushed them away, knowing what they truly wanted from him. Rick screamed at him but Ken didn’t care. He just rolled his eyes and turned his back from them._

_Today, Ken was busy playing with his toy car, alone, in the small area made of gravel in the more-secluded parts of the playground. He felt some presence after. And when he looked up, he saw Rick again._

_“Ken. Do you want to play with us?” He heard him say._

_If Ken was still the same Ken he was weeks ago, he would easily agree. But no. He wasn’t. He knew they weren’t genuine so he just huffed and walked a few feet away. Away from them._

_He thought Rick would stop pestering him but then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled him harshly, turning him around._

_“I asked you to play. Why aren’t you playing with us? I thought we’re friends?” Rick asked him._

_Ken clicked his tongue. What a liar, he thought._

_“Friends? You just want to be friends with me because my parents are rich.” Ken countered back._

_“Right?” He pushed, stepping a little towards Rick._

_He saw Rick’s eyes go wide. He knew Ken was right. Ken thought - or more like hoped - he was going to apologize but he wasn’t prepared when Rick pushed him. Hard. He didn’t expect that so he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Trying to prevent himself from falling, Ken landed on his butt and with his right hand scratching the pavement. He hissed as he felt a sting coming from his hand and when he checked it, there were scratches. Ken felt like he was gonna cry but before he did, he heard someone shout at them._

_“Yah! Why did you push him?” A voice, unfamiliar to Ken, shouted._

_“Who are you?” Ken heard Rick asked the unfamiliar boy._

_“I’m Stell. Why did you push him?” The boy --- Stell --- asked Rick again._

_“He doesn’t want to play with us so I pushed him.” Rick nonchalantly explained._

_“Just because someone doesn’t want to play with you doesn’t mean you get to push them.” Stell told him._

_“Maybe he doesn’t like you.” Stell continued. “Hmm, come to think of it, you’re not really,” he paused. “---likeable.” Ken saw Stell smirked._

_Ken was so sure Rick got mad at him but before he could do anything, Stell already twisted his arm, rendering him immovable._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Next time don’t do something bad.” Stell whispered to him before pushing Rick which made him stumble back. Rick was about to strangle him to get even but then a man in a black suit wearing shades came into view._

_"Sir, is he bothering you?" The man asked Stell, voice stern but with a face etched with concern._

_"Danny, I'm okay. I'm sure our 'friend' here won't try something funny again. Right?" Stell held his chin up high, seemingly challenging Rick._

_Rick could only snicker and after a few seconds, he turned around, with Tony and Aya following him._

_"Hi! Are you hurt?" Stell asked him._ His eyebrows furrowed, forehead creased.

_Ken could only stare at the boy in front of him. In fact, the said boy was a stranger to him. He looked cute though. Ken wouldn't deny that. Even more so when Stell gifted him with a bright smile, one tooth obviously missing in the upper set. Ken internally laughed at that. He thought it was adorable._

_"Do you want to go to the bench? Let's sit there." Stell pulled him, wrapping his hand around Ken's scratched hand. Ken winced at that. It stung!_

_"Omg! Are you okay?" Stell asked him, eyes wide, his tone close to panicking. He carefully turned Ken's hand and when he saw the scratches, he immediately apologized._

_"I'm so sorry! Here, lemme help you." Stell held him on his wrist instead. He also picked up and carried his toy car._

_"Danny, can you please get the first aid kit in the car? We need to treat his scratches." Stell requested from the man. "Don't worry we'll just sit there on the bench. We won't go anywhere." Albeit hesitant, the man in suit nodded his head and walked away fast._

_Ken let himself be pulled towards the bench. Stell wiped away the dust on the bench before letting him sit there._

_"We'll treat your scratches first after Danny comes back." Stell smiled at him. "What's your name by the way?"_

_"Ken." He answered shyly._

_"Mine's Stell. Stell Ajero. Nice meeting you." A pause. "Ken. Kenken, can I call you that?" Ken saw him tilt his head to the side._

_Ken just pursed his lips and slowly nodded his head in response._

_"Who's that boy? Is he your enemy?" Stell asked, his doe-like eyes wide and full of curiosity._

_"That was Rick. He was my friend before."_

_"Before? What happened?" Stell was really curious right now. He geared his body towards Ken._

_"Uhmm, Stell?" The other boy hummed. "I'm really thankful because you helped me back there. But if you're asking to be my friend, I don't want to."_

_Stell furrowed his eyebrows at that. "And why is that?"_

_"No one wants to be my friend." He nervously tugged at the hem of his shirt. "I know you only want to be friends with me because we're rich."_

_Ken only heard a laugh coming from the boy. It was his turn now to furrow his eyebrows._

_"Why are you laughing?" Ken asked._

_The other boy wiped his fake tears from the corner of his eyes._

_"You think I wanna be friends with you just because of money?" Stell asked him, his laugh still evident in his tone._

_"Well, I'm sure we're richer than you." Stell proudly claimed. He crossed his arms over his chest._

_Ken should have felt offended but he wasn’t. Instead, he laughed softly at the other boy’s proclamation._

_“Well, you might be. After all, you have a bodyguard.” Ken mumbled._

_“You mean, Danny? Yeah he’s my bodyguard but he’s also my friend. I should introduce you to him when he comes back.” Stell enthusiastically said._

_“We’re still not friends you know?” Ken shifted his body towards the other boy._

_“Well, we are already. I’m richer than you.” Stell reminded him. “And oh, I have a pretty much better toy car than what you have there.” Stell pointed to his toy car with his chin._

_“No? Mine is better. It’s red.” Ken tried to defend his toy car._

_“No! Mine’s blue. Blue is better than red!” Stell immediately countered back._

_“Red is the best color! See?” Ken pushed his car in front of Stell’s face._

_“Blue is the best color!” Stell was now standing on his feet, arms suspended in the air in a fighting stance._

_“Sir, here’s the first-aid kit.”_

_They saw Danny standing in front of them, one hand holding the first-aid kit Stell asked him to get._

_“Still, blue is the best color.” Stell said while sticking his tongue out towards Ken. “Danny, will you please treat Kenken’s scratches?”_

_“Yes, sir.” Danny immediately obeyed._

_Ken felt large hands come in contact with his small ones. Danny gently inspected his scratched hand._

_“Nothing serious. Just some little scratches. But we need to disinfect it, okay?” He heard Danny tell him._

_Ken only hummed in recognition._

_Danny was really gentle. Ken might find him a little bit intimidating because of his big size and broad shoulders but the way he caressed Ken’s hands was so gentle. He wrapped his injured hand with a bandage._

_“There you go.” Danny softly smiled after treating Ken’s hand._

_“Wait! There’s something missing!” Ken heard Stell exclaim right beside him. He searched for something inside the kit before pulling out some sort of band-aid. He then pulled Ken’s wrist and put on a cute-looking band-aid decorated with little strawberries._

_“Done!” Stell smiled at his work. “Now, you’ll remember Danny and Stell’s medical services!” Ken was once again gifted with another smile from the other boy. And if Ken would swear, he saw the sun._

_“Thank you.” Ken softly said, feeling shy from having that thought earlier._

_“And now, we’re friends.” Stell giggled._

_Ken found himself muttering out an ‘okay’._

_Danny left the two of them to play but still maintained enough distance._

_The both of them played together all afternoon. No, scratch that. It was mostly Stell telling Ken to do this and that, pulling and pushing him to do this, and that. In short, Stell mostly ‘forced’ him to play with him. But Ken couldn’t find it in himself to say no to the other boy. He might not admit it but he found his presence pleasant. It was really fun to play with Stell._

_“Kenken, are you thirsty?” Ken heard Stell asked him. They were now sitting on the bench again, trying to rest after playing all afternoon._

_“A little bit.”_

_Stell hummed. He then pulled out something from inside his strawberry pouch. Ken found it cute although he didn’t really understand Stell’s liking for strawberries._

_“Here.” He saw Stell held out a small bottle towards him. “It’s strawberry milk. It’s my favorite. But since you're my friend, I’ll let you have it.” Stell smiled at him._

_Ken just stared at the bottle. The other boy pushed the bottle towards Ken once again, telling him to just accept it._

_“You like strawberries a lot?” Ken asked him while reaching for the strawberry milk._

_“Yes!” Stell said, bubbling with excitement. “They’re my favorite. Strawberry milk, strawberry cake.” He searched for his pouch, “strawberry pouch.” He giggled to himself. “I like everything with strawberry in it really.” He shyly said._

_Ken smiled at that. He never really met someone who had an undying love for strawberry. Pushing the straw into the bottle and wrapping his mouth around it, Ken took a sip of the strawberry milk. His eyes went wide at the sweetness that exploded within his mouth._

_“Delicious, right?” Stell asked him, eyes full of anticipation._

_Ken wiped the corner of his mouth before saying, “Yeah. That was really sweet.” He smiled._

_“Told ya!” Stell giggled once again._

_What’s with Stell and giggles really?_

_Ken continued to drink half of it before giving it back to Stell._

_“Here. I drank half of it. You should have the other half. I know you’re thirsty, too.” Ken innocently told him._

_“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” Stell asked him, his hand already inching towards the bottle._

_“I’m already full. And I’m sure you really want it.” It was Ken’s turn to laugh softly._

_“Okay. Just because you insist.” Stell sheepishly said, trying to mask his excitement._

_Ken watched him quickly drink the remaining strawberry milk._

_He didn’t notice it earlier but Stell had a mole on the right side of his face near his ear. He softly touched the mole, eyes wide full of curiosity. The other boy whipped his head towards Ken, his lips still wrapped around the straw._

_“Sorry. I didn’t know you have a mole there.” Ken shyly admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck, an indication that he was embarrassed._

_“Oh this?” Stell touched his mole. “Yes! It’s my lucky charm.” The other boy told him._

_“I-It’s cute.” Ken murmured but Stell still heard him._

_“Of course, my mole is cute because I’m a cute boy.” Stell told him as a matter-of-factly._

_Ken could only laugh at the other boy’s statement._

_The sun was slowly setting, indicating that it’s going to be evening soon. This meant that they needed to go home. Ken felt a little sad knowing he would be saying goodbye to his friend soon._

_“Oh, it’s near evening. We need to go home.” Stell informed him._

_“Will you play with me tomorrow?” Ken heard himself say._

_“Of course, Kenken. I’ll play with you tomorrow.” Stell assured him, right hand squeezing Ken’s uninjured one._

_“Promise?”_  
_  
_ _“I thought you don’t want me to be your friend earlier?” Stell teased him._

_Ken could only grunt and roll his eyes at him._

_“Just kidding. Of course, promise!” Stell went to push his pinky towards Ken. “Make a pinky promise with me.”_

_Ken quickly pushed his pinky too, afraid that Stell might change his mind. He interlocked their pinkies and sealed it with their thumbs. Stell giggled at that._

_“See you tomorrow?” Stell asked him, quickly standing up, his hand outstretched towards Ken._

_Ken took his hand, allowing Stell to help him stand up._

_“See you.” Ken smiled at him._

_They walked towards the entrance of the playground. Ken’s heart felt so full as he found a new friend in the name of Stell. Was this what his parents told him about? Did happiness feel like this? Ken’s young mind couldn’t find an answer to his questions but one thing’s for sure: he was really looking forward to tomorrow. He never waved his hand rigorously like that before when he said goodbye to Stell._

_That night when he went to sleep, Ken smiled with the thought of a cute boy with a blinding smile and a mole on the right side of his face. And oh, he fell asleep with the thought of a boy with an undying love for strawberry. He fell asleep with the thought of Stell._

_***_

Ken shook his head, willing himself to stop daydreaming. He found Stell looking at him straight in the eyes, silently telling him to take a seat and stop standing awkwardly in front. Ken didn’t know how long he was standing. He was just so lost in thought earlier he didn’t know if he was there for so long. But with the face Stell had, he was certain it took him quite a long time.

“Mr. Suson, please take your seat.” Ken whipped his head towards their teacher. He immediately turned his back, not without a ‘tsk’. He plopped himself down on his chair and continued to look outside the window. Not paying any attention to the lesson.

He sighed, remembering how he reminisced that day once again. His eyes automatically landed on the back of his head. _Stell._ His friend Stell.

Ken remembered how the day after he played with Stell, the other man didn’t show up. He was really looking forward to that day but Stell broke his promise and he never saw him again after that. Ken remembered how frustrated he was as to why he never asked for his address or any way to contact him. He remembered crying so hard because he really wanted to play with Stell that day. 

He thought that once they saw each other again, he would be livid. After all, they made a promise and sealed it with their pinkies. 

However, freshman year came. It was their opening ceremony at school. Ken remembered how his heart immediately fluttered at the sight of the student who was giving their speech in front of all the students. It’s a tradition for the top student during the entrance exam to give a speech during their opening ceremony. And oh, Ken couldn’t help his heart to beat wildly inside his chest. Because he knew it was him. The mole on the right side of his face near his ear and that blinding smile he once loved. It was Stell. His friend. The one he made a promise with years ago. 

Ken felt an immense amount of excitement after he saw his friend after a long time. Skipping ever so happily towards the boy. He was all smiles and when he was in front of the other man, he smiled widely his cheeks hurt.

Taking in a deep breath, he said, “H-Hi, Stell.”

The latter turned around and stared at him. He looked at Ken from head to toe before smiling softly.

“Hi! Do I know you?” Ken heard him. 

His eyes went wide, trying to search the other man’s face for any recognition. Any. Just a little bit. Ken searched.

“It’s Ken.” Ken hopefully said, waiting for any recollection from the other boy.

But Stell just smiled at him. It was still blinding but it didn’t feel welcoming at all.

“Nice meeting you, Ken. I’m Stell. Do you need help with anything?” 

Ken wanted to bury himself alive. Stell didn’t remember him. He felt a surge of emotions coming through inside him, anger, embarrassment, resentment, and sadness. And questions. He had a lot of questions in mind! Why couldn’t Stell remember him?

Well to be fair that was a long time ago and they were very young back then. But still! Ken remembered every single second of that day like it was yesterday. 

But that’s the thing though. He was the only one who remembered. Because the “Stell” standing here in front of him didn’t remember the “Ken” in the past. And of course, knowing that, Stell wouldn’t recognize the “Ken” in the present. 

So Ken just smiled, his hand immediately rubbing the back of his neck. “N-Nothing.” He smiled softly at the man in front of him.

“O-Oh. Is that so? Nice meeting you though. Hope we become classmates. See you around?” Stell told him.

“Yeah, see you around.” Ken answered.

Ken could only watch the other man’s retreating back after that.

It’s already their senior year and the only thing he managed to do was stare at his back. He never got the courage to make him remember. Ken was afraid. Afraid that he was the only one who remembered. There was really nothing worth remembering about him since he was a kid. So he just stared. Stared at him secretly. But oh God, it’s been years but he still found himself smiling whenever the other man smiled. Ken was so sure that he liked Stell since he was a kid. But what made him more frustrated is that he felt like he really liked Stell an awful lot now more than before. Even though they’re not really close. That’s the reason why he came to the conclusion that he had a huge crush on Stell back then and up till now. He just couldn’t find the right amount of courage to tell him that.

It’s not really as if he didn’t try. He did a couple of times. He tried mustering enough courage to ask him out. But Stell was known as the guy who rejected everyone who confessed to him. So Ken thought, he would rather not. Afterall, he would be rejected anyway, right?

So Ken just stared at him secretly. He’s currently known as the most popular delinquent in school anyway. No one wanted to be friends with the school’s delinquent. And he was 100% certain (not that he never hoped for himself to be wrong) that Stell was not into guys. Much more into guys like him. Straight-A student and the school's delinquent? Hell, no. Definitely not.

As the teacher continued to discuss the lesson, Ken stared out into the window of their classroom. It was not long after he felt himself sigh. Well, what else could he do?

Ken could only sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please comment down below!
> 
> I'm actually planning to write another chapter. Hmmm it will include something about Kentell's relationship, I guess. Should I write it or??? Just let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter <333 stay safe everyone!
> 
> If you wish to know me more, let's be friends here [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/PARKedfairy)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I woke up today with Kentell's Kabedon moment running through my mind hahahaha how about you?
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comment section uwu
> 
> Happy 2021!!!


End file.
